


This Is Our Last Chance

by killjoysinner



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), Temporary Character Death, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, basically i'm fixing the sing mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: “Did… Did you seriously just try shooting Death with a ray gun?”“Listen, I never said that I was smart.”
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days) (background), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days) (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	This Is Our Last Chance

Party Poison wasn’t scared of dying.

At least that’s what they told themselves anyways. They’d been running from laser blasts and soul stealing masks since they were nine, battling a multi-billion dollar corporation for almost a dozen years and survived two fairly bad cases of Zone Flu. Sure, they were scared that their crew wasn’t going to live to see tomorrow, but they’d never been worried about their own death.

That was, until Poison actually **did** die.

Motorbaby had been grabbed by S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W agent Korse during a clap. Poison had kinda blamed themselves. They’d only been a couple feet away. Why couldn’t they have just gotten her there and then?

_‘Maybe because you were nearly unconscious, dumbass.’_ Poison’s brain reminded.

Right. That’s why.

Their rescue mission had gone almost perfectly (keyword being almost). The Fabulous Four had made it into Battery City and the BL/ind headquarters with almost no issues. They’d found Motorbaby and had made it to the front lobby when shit really started to go wrong.

Korse and his massive posse of goons had caught up to the group of five and practically had them trapped inside. They’d been doing their best to shoot down as many Dracs as they could, but they were getting pretty outmatched. And then there was the moment of Poison having an existential crisis in the middle of the fight, which Poison will admit, wasn’t the brightest moment of their career.

Whilst they had been taking down Dracs, Poison had accidentally ripped off one of the masks. What they hadn’t been expecting was an actual **person** to be underneath, much less someone they recognized. So it was a bit of a shock and Poison froze. Which allowed Korse to corner them and whisper-

“You should’ve kept running.”

Then Poison’s world went white. Kinda painful on the eyes, if they were being honest. And then they were just… nowhere. Literally. They were trapped in a big space of nothingness.

“Well this is… something.” they commented, “Where the fuck am I?”

Poison barely had time to finish their sentence before they were slammed into a mythical ground. None other than Kobra Kid had fallen directly on top of them.

“Pois?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Poison groaned, “Will ya get off of me? You aren’t exactly a pile of feathers.”

“But… You… I…”

Poison was pretty confused as to why Kobra looked like he’d just seen a ghost. But they ignored it for the moment and shoved their brother off.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on with you?” they asked, “You’re paler than snow, Kid.”

“I… You **died**. You’re dead.” Kobra muttered, “You’re dead.”

“Uh… I can guarantee I’m not dead.” Poison frowned, “You hit your head or something?”

Kobra was furiously shaking his head and his face only got paler when he seemed to notice something on the back of their head. Poison was desperately trying to get Kobra to calm down, but then they started panicking when they saw blood coming out of Kobra’s chest.

“Holy **fuck**.” they exclaimed, “Holy fuck, Kobra. What’s wrong with you? Why are you bleeding?”

“What’s wrong with **me**?! Pois, the entire back of your head is missin’! Or- Or blown up or somethin’! It’s just… not there!”

Poison barely even had time to blink before Fun Ghoul suddenly appeared next to Kobra, also bleeding from his chest.

“Oh wow. So this is the afterlife. Huh. Honestly, I thought it’d be a lot flashier.”

“I’m sorry, the fucking **what** now?”

“After… life?” Ghoul frowned, “Are we… Are we not dead?”

“No, we’re not fucking dead!” Poison yelled, “Why do you keep saying that we’re dead!”

“Because we are?”

“No we’re not!”

In the midst of their arguing and panicking, no one had even noticed that Jet Star had also suddenly appeared. Well until Kobra started freaking out over the fact that Jet was full of bullet holes.

“By the Witch, Jet- what the fuck happened to you?! How- How are you still standin’?!”

Jet just looked very stressed, “Where’s Motorbaby?”

“The fuck do you mean ‘where’s Motorbaby’?” Ghoul exclaimed, “I let her go with you!”

“No, I- I got taken down. On the car…”

“So that means-”

“We’re actually dead.”

Poison was still beyond confused and worried at this point. They’d been dropped into nothingness, their friends and brother were all bleeding from wounds that should’ve killed them, apparently they had died and now the group had no idea where Motorbaby was. Again.

“Calm down. Panicking won’t help.” Jet tried.

“Calm down?! Are you insane?! We’re **dead** Jet! Dead! And we don’t know where Motorbaby is and if she’s safe and where we are right now and-”

Kobra was definitely taking it a lot harder than anyone else. Or, at least, it looked that way, they noted. Jet was trying to remain as calm as he possibly could and Ghoul looked pretty unfazed. Poison didn’t exactly know how they felt at the moment, but they knew they had to get Kobra to calm down before… they didn’t exactly know, but before something happened.

“Kobra. Kobra… Hey! Kobes, listen to me.” Poison gently grabbed his shoulders, “You’re fine. We’re all here. And we’re most certainly not dead.”

“No.” the blond shook his head, “No. I- I saw you die. I saw it.”

“Listen, things may have gone all Costa Rica back there, but I’m not dead, alright? See? You can still touch me. I’m right here.”

“But… I… I saw it.”

“That you did.”

A blast rang out from somewhere behind Poison. They turned around to find Ghoul, arms outstretched with a smoking ray gun in his hand. The gun itself was pointed towards none other than the Phoenix Witch herself. She didn’t look too amused.

“Did… Did you seriously just try shooting **Death** with a ray gun?” Jet questioned in disbelief.

“Listen, I never said that I was smart.”

Poison snorted, “Clearly.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Are you all done now? Or do I need to shut you up myself?” the Witch asked, sounding very done with all of them.

“No, uh. We’re done. I think. Are we done?” Ghoul turned to Jet.

“Why are you asking me?”

“I dunno, you were the closest and-”

“Yes. We’re done.” Kobra spoke through gritted teeth, “Ghoul, keep your mouth **shut**.”

Ghoul moved to protest, but at Poison’s sudden glare, he backed down, pouting.

“Good. We can move on now.” the Witch said, “To answer all your questions- yes, you are dead.”

“Fuckin’ called it.” Ghoul muttered.

“And no. This is not the afterlife. Think of this place as… well, it is called the Void. But it’s more of a waiting room than anything.” she clarified, “Since your masks haven’t been put in a mailbox after all.”

Kobra latched onto Poison’s shoulder, “We… What I saw… Oh my god…”

“Afraid so, my dear.”

“But-”

“Is Motorbaby okay? Did she get away?” Jet rushed out, interrupting Poison.

“Your girl is fine. Physically, anyways. Emotionally… Eh, that’s another story for another time.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

The Witch deadpanned, “She watched you four **die** in front of her, Party Poison. Pray tell, how is that not supposed to leave lasting mental scars on a child?”

Needless to say, Poison was a little offended by the bluntness of her answer. But before they could get another witty response going, the group of five were suddenly back in Better Living Industries headquarters.

“ _Destroya_ …” Ghoul cursed softly.

Jet’s mouth dropped open, “Holy… How…”

Poison could barely get any words out and they could hear Kobra trying not to throw up behind them.

“Only just realizing the carnage, huh?” the Witch asked.

“Well it’s not like I was around long enough to see it.” Poison snipped.

“You’re feisty Party Poison, I’ll give you that.”

The Witch didn’t say anything as the Fab Four were left to look around. Well, three of them did. Kobra practically refused to move from the spot he was standing at. Poison couldn’t really blame him though- this was **brutal**. 

Not only were their bodies strewn across different parts of the lobby, multiple Draculoids and even a couple S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W agents were lying on the floor. There were pools of blood practically everywhere and not one person seemed to care. The remaining Draculoids and other agents simply began bagging the bodies and bringing them to the morgue. In what felt like ten minutes, the lobby was spotless once again, with the exception of the bodies of the Fab Four.

“Are… Are they actually people?” Poison asked quietly, “Under those masks, are they actually people?”

“That is a hard question to answer.” the Phoenix Witch admitted, “Draculoid masks are a finicky technology, especially when it comes to death.”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“When a Draculoid mask is placed on a person, their soul is removed from their body, much like it is when you die. Although their body still works. So the soul has no place to go except for the static running through the city wires. They become shells of what once was. But in your terms, yes. They technically are still people.”

The tension between the group suddenly became five times thicker than before. Poison felt sick to their stomach. They’d been killing people. Actual people. Not androids like they thought they had been.

“I know this is all very difficult to accept right now, but we came here for one thing and we don’t have much time left.”

The Witch moved forwards, brushing past Poison. As she moved around to each of their bodies, she grabbed their masks. Once she was done, the Witch moved back to her original spot and suddenly, they were all back in the Void.

“Eugh, that is not a pleasant feeling.” Ghoul groaned, holding his head, “Isn’t there like… an elevator or something we could use?”

“Oh, quit your complaining and come take your mask.”

The Fabulous Four just shared very confused looks.

“Uh… What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself! We haven’t got all day!”

Not wanting to piss off or irritate Death even more, the four did as they were told.

“Why are you giving us these?” Jet questioned, “Don’t we need these in a mailbox if we want to pass on?”

“Ah, yes. I haven’t told you about that part yet.” a gleam flashed through the Witch’s eyes, “I’m giving you another chance.”

“Why?” Kobra spoke up for the first time since the visit to the HQ, “Not that… I don’t want it or anythin’, but why? Motorbaby got away, right? Isn’t that what you want?”

“Hm… While you are correct about me wanting the girl to remain alive, I have close connections that say that her life will be quite… an experience… without you four morons around. So I’m letting the rules of death slide. This time.”

“ _Destroya_ , thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet.” she warned, “You only have one- and I mean one- chance to fix this. You’ll wake up in your bodies from only an hour before this all happened, right after the clap you had. You also can’t tell anyone about this.”

“What? Why?” Poison questioned.

“Because then everyone will be asking me for a second chance! And I don’t need that additional stress on my mind! It’s bad for my heart, you know?”

“Aren’t you a literal **deity**?”

Without even getting an answer to their question, Poison’s world went white once again. Then their entire body hurt and they were lying in something… hot and quite uncomfortable. It took them a moment to realize it was sand.

“Keep running.”

Poison’s eyes flickered open to find Korse standing over them, gun drawn. Motorbaby, bless her heart, was struggling against a Draculoid. They wanted to call out to her. Tell her that everything was going to be okay. But they could only watch as they took her once again. Much like the last time, it took Poison a few minutes to regain feeling in their legs and arms, but soon enough, they were on their feet.

‘ _Did that… really… No. Focus. Girlie._ ’

“Ghoulie… Ghoul… Ghoul, wake your bitch ass up!”

After Poison’s “peaceful” attempts to wake Ghoul up didn’t work, they decided that the next best decision was to jump on him. Which did wake him up, although not pleasantly.

“By the Witch, Pois. Ya think you could fucking **not**?”

“Sorry Ghoulie.” they shrugged, kissing his cheek, “But we’ve got shit to do.”

“Okay, so that wasn’t a dream? I’m not going crazy?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Well unless we all went _Cage Mad_ , then yeah. It was pretty real.”

“Which means, we need an actual plan before we can go get Motorbaby.”

Poison and Ghoul turned around to find Jet leaning on Kobra, holding his bandana to his eye.

“Shit, your eye.” Ghoul exclaimed, “We need to get that fixed.”

Jet shook his head, “We don’t have time.”

“Cherri.” Kobra spoke suddenly, “Cherri could probably help-”

“No use. I can’t see out of it.”

“But-”

“Honestly, it’s fine.” Jet reassured, “Let’s just call Dr. D and tell him about the clap. We’ll figure something out from there. We can’t just rush into it like last time. That’s what got us killed.”

The other three weren’t entirely convinced that Jet was fine, despite how calm he was acting, but they didn’t say anything else about it. While Ghoul and Kobra did their best to fix Jet’s eye up, Poison was put in charge of radioing Dr. Death.

“How ya doin’ Poison, darling?” Show Pony’s voice came crackling through.

“Show Pony?”

“The one and only!”

“H- Where’s Dr. D?”

“Oh he’s takin’ a nap while he’s on break. Should be up in a few minutes, though. What’d ya need ‘im for?”

“They… they got Motorbaby and we-”

Right. They couldn’t tell anyone about their “second chance”.

“-And Jet got his eye taken out.”

“Oh **shit**.” it was pretty obvious by the sounds going on that Pony fell out of their chair, “D! D, wake up! We’ve got a situation on our hands, here.”

There were some rustling sounds as Dr. Death Defying woke up.

“What’s going on there, _Crash Queen_?”

“They took her, D.”

Dr. Death sighed, “You’re going after ‘em, aren’t you?”

“...We don’t have a choice.”

“Do you four at least have a plan to take down the _cherries and berries_?”

“...No.”

“You need backup, don’t you?”

“...Maybe.”

After a few more minutes of figuring things out, Show Pony, Cherri Cola, News-A-GoGo and DJ Hot Chimp were on their way to rendezvous with the Fabulous Four. Poison just hoped that the eight of them would be enough and that no one… well, died, this time. 

It didn’t take the others too long to get there.

“Kobra, hey, are you okay? What happened?”

Okay, look, Poison couldn’t help it if they rolled their eyes at Cherri’s fussing. Although it was slightly less sarcastic today because of what had just happened.

“Okay, so we didn’t get the full story.” Newsie spoke, raising an eyebrow, “Spill before I get Chimp to do it for me.”

“What am I doing?” Hot Chimp questioned, looking up from her game console.

“Just- Nevermind! Just tell us what happened!”

“We were camping out for the night, but they caught up to us.” Kobra began to explain as Cherri looked over some of his burns, “We had a shootout and-”

“And I had the worst _Red Dawn_ of my life.” Poison interrupted, “I didn’t know if anyone had made it and they took our girlie. They took her right in front of me and that- that **bastard** told me to keep running-”

“Party, sweetheart, calm down. You’re scarin’ everyone.”

They hadn’t even realised how loud or angry their voice had gotten or how much they were shaking from frustration.

“Pois?” Ghoul asked softly.

“I’m fine. Let’s just go.”

“Poison-”

“The more time we waste sitting here, the more time they have to manipulate her.” they snapped, “We need to go. Now.”

The group all shared a fairly concerned look with each other, but began packing up anyways. They knew Poison was right. Hell, Pony, Newsie, Chimp and Cherri still didn’t understand why they called for backup. The Fab Four were the most _Bulletproof Faced Rebels_ of the Zones. If they actually needed help, something must have really gone wrong during the clap.

“So…”

Ghoul gently nudged Poison’s shoulder. They were the only one in the Trans Am this time, mainly due to the fact that Jet needed medical treatment and, well, Kobra didn’t exactly want to leave his boyfriend’s side.

“Pois, if all that guilt was bugging you, why didn’t you tell any of us about it?”

“It’s not guilt.”

“Yeah? Then what is it?”

“None of your fucking business, that’s what!”

To practically anyone else, that would have been the end of the conversation. Or it would get continued later when Poison was calm. Ghoul knew better than that, though.

“I’m not going to tell you to calm down, alright?” he said, shrugging his shoulders, “It’s only going to piss you off more, which isn’t exactly something I need right at this moment.”

“Then why are you still fucking talking.” Poison mumbled.

“Because we do need to talk about this. But if you need a minute, I’ll give you a minute.”

They were silent for a moment, “Fine.”

Ghoul smiled softly, “So why do you feel guilty about the clap?”

“I… They took Motorbaby. Kobra and Jet got hurt. **You** got hurt. And… And I was the only one fucking awake and she was **right there**. She was right there, Ghoul. And I couldn’t fucking save her. And then because of my fucking idiocy, I- we- you all **died**.”

Poison’s voice cracked on the last few words of their sentence. Ghoul could Party furiously wiping at their eyes, trying to keep themselves together.

“Take a deep breath. You crashing the car isn’t exactly going to help the situation, since I’m pretty sure you love this piece of junk more than me.”

“Shut up… Maybe.”

“Hey!”

The redhead let out some form of laugh, which Ghoul hoped was enough to lighten the situation a bit.

“Pois, you told me you couldn’t **move** when you woke up. But the fact that you wanted to- especially for the kid- makes you braver than any of us.”

“It wasn’t all that hard since, ya know, you were all unconscious.”

“Okay, listen asshole, I’m trying to make you feel better here.”

This time a genuine giggle came out of Poison.

“And us getting ghosted was in no way your fault.” Ghoul added, “If anything, it was the combination of all of our brain cells disappearing and unadulterated rage that got us ghosted.”

“But-”

“It. Wasn’t. Your. Fault.” he spoke firmly, “Okay?”

“...kay.”

“Good. Now you can let loose all your pent up rage because we’re here.”

The familiar scene of crashing through the security gate flashed in Poison’s mind, but it was quickly replaced with frustration, anger and a little bit of fear. 

“Don’t worry about what happened last time.” Ghoul whispered to them, “We’re changing that piss-ass outcome.”

“Piss-ass? Really?”

He shrugged, “It suits it.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

The two Killjoys slipped their masks on, grabbed their ray guns and met with the others outside. Already, shots had started to be fired at the group. Poison moved to rush in, but was stopped by Newsie.

“Nu uh, hero complex. We made a plan!” she grinned.

“I do not have a hero complex.”

“Mm, yeah you do.” Chimp nodded, “Biggest one I’ve ever seen in a person.”

Before Poison could even protest, Show Pony interrupted.

“We can argue whether Poison has a hero complex- which you do, sorry sugar- another time. But right now, we’ve got about thirty of these fuckers shootin’ at us and I just did my nails, so if they get messed up, you’re all dead tonight.”

A blast shot past Newsie’s face, effectively shutting them all up. Once they had cleared the first round of Dracs, the group pushed their way inside. There, they split off into smaller groups of two. Jet and Pony would wait outside by the car and van, Newsie and Chimp would wait in the front lobby, Cherri and Kobra would take the halls, and Poison and Ghoul would get Motorbaby.

“This is kinda romantic, huh? Sneaking around and everything?”

Poison turned to Ghoul in complete disbelief.

“Did you really just-”

“Bad timing?”

“A bit.”

“Sorry.”

“Just focus, moron.”

Ghoul punched Party’s shoulder, but crept further ahead. The pair finally got to the room where Motorbaby was being held and in five shots, the Dracs were on the ground. Poison, of course, felt very guilty about killing them, but everything was pushed aside as Motorbaby ran into their arms.

“You came for me.” she whispered.

“I’d never leave you behind.”

“Alright, this is touching and all that shit, but uh, we need to go.”

Poison shot a silent glare at their boyfriend, who just shrugged in response. Nevertheless, the redhead picked Motorbaby up and they moved out. Only to walk straight into a gunfight.

“Oh well this is not ideal.”

“Shut **up** Ghoul!”

“Poison! Ghoul! Good, you found her! Hi sweetheart!” Chimp spoke, running over, “We’ll cover you! Get to the car!”

“But what about-”

Newsie rolled her eyes, “Just get to your damn car, Party Poison.”

They hesitated, but eventually nodded. Poison tucked Motorbaby’s head into their neck as Ghoul and them sprinted through the blasts. Somehow, they managed to make it through with minor burns. Poison quickly passed her off to Jet, before grabbing their ray gun out of it’s holster and running back towards the lobby. 

Through the broken windows, Poison began taking down anyone that got a little too close to shooting their friends. There was a sudden cry and Poison’s attention immediately turned to their brother, who was furiously shaking a seemingly unconscious Cherri Cola.

‘ _Fuck. Not Cherri. Destroya, not Cherri._ ’

Completely ignoring Jet’s warnings, Poison took off towards the couple. 

“I- I don’t know what happened, Pois. He was fine! He was fine a few seconds ago and now he’s-”

“I know, Kobes. I know. Just grab him and get out.”

“But-”

“Kobra, he might not make it if you don’t hurry. Go!”

The blond was on the verge of breaking down, but somehow managed to use his remaining strength to pick an unconscious Cherri up. Poison covered Kobra, Newsie and Chimp as they all made a run for the exit. They’d almost made it out themselves when their vision suddenly went fuzzy. When it finally cleared, the only thing Poison could see was Korse’s face and a ray gun pointed under their chin.

“I thought I told you to keep running.”

“Like I’d do anything you say.” Poison spat.

“You should’ve. Maybe then I wouldn’t have to kill you.”

Poison closed their eyes, sending a silent prayer to the Phoenix Witch that everyone made it out fine (and even though they’d never admit it, that Cherri was genuinely okay). A blast went off, but Poison was… fine? Carefully opening their eyes, the redhead came face to face with Fun Ghoul, who was breathing heavily.

“I’m not trying to be single for the rest of my life.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Not enough lately.”

"You didn't actually kill him, right?"

"Nah. Wanted to though. C'mon."

Taking Ghoul’s outstretched hand, the pair sprinted through the remaining blasts, easily sliding into the backseat of the Trans Am. The squeal of two sets of tires were heard and then the familiar warmth of the desert was beating down on them once again.

“Holy shit… Holy shit, we actually did it!” Jet cheered.

“Fuck yeah we did!” Ghoul screamed, “Fuck you Bat City!”

“But what about-”

“He’s fine.” Jet reassured, “Cherri got a nasty blow to the head, but he’s awake now. Even somehow managed to hit Korse with a gun.”

“Huh.”

‘ _Dammit, now I’m actually going to have to thank him_.’ Poison silently cursed.

“Jet, can I say a swear?” Motorbaby asked suddenly.

Poison and Ghoul shared a smirk as Jet just sighed.

“Fine. Just this once.”

“Yes!”

She went silent.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Ghoul asked, “Thought you were gonna swear.”

“...”

“Sweetheart?”

“...I’m nervous.”


End file.
